PruCan One-Shots
by hiiro kira
Summary: PruCan One-Shots! What if Prussia... ICouldn'tThinkOfAGoodName and I made this. There are some on her account as well. Suggestions accepted as long as they are not rated M. Enjoy!
1. Fading

Prussia POV

"NO! This can't be happening! Why? Why didn't you tell us?! Why Gil?" Canada screamed. This is the first time I ever heard Canada scream.

"Because there is nothing you could do. I'm not a country anymore. All I can do is annoy people. There is no reason for me to live anymore." I whispered. I couldn't manage a louder tone. I probably only have a few minutes left.

"Prussia! You have a reason to live! Me! Live for me! Please!" Canada cried.

"I'm sorry Birdie. I'm out of time. Live an awesome life for me. Okay? Can you do that mien libeling?" I asked. I'm starting to fade. Parts of me aren't visible anymore.

"Yes. Yes Gil. I will. For you!" That is the last thing heard. The last thing I see is Birdie's face covered in tears. Then I was gone.

Germany POV

The doors burst open. I see someone I do not recognize. They are crying. I am about to ask them to leave when France spoke.

"Canada? What's wrong?" France asks.

"He's gone." is all Canada says before dropping to his knees.

"Who's gone? Canada? Bro? Come on. Talk!" America rushed to him as he asks these questions.

"Prussia! Prussia faded! Right before my eyes! He's gone!" Canada cried.

"My brother.. is gone?" I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. He was always there. Even if it was to annoy me. Now he's gone. NO!

Japan POV

Prussia-san. I can't believe he is gone. I'm crying. Why am I crying? I know it's sad... but I never show emotion. I guess a country, or ex-country, fading changes us.

As I look around, I see weird sights. Spain frowning, Italy not waving a white flag, Romano not swearing, America being quiet, France staying to himself, England curled in a ball, Germany crying, Russia sad, China's mouth hanging open, Denmark, looking at his hands, Norway not strangling Denmark, Finland not talking about Christmas, Sweden showing emotion, Iceland not hugging his puffin. The worst was Canada. He was in a ball crying- no sobbing. Yelling to be left alone. Saying it was his fault. I couldn't stand that!

"Enough! Canada-san! It's not your fault! You couldn't help Prussia-san! It was too late! It's his fault for not telling us! You have to stop blaming yourself!" I yelled. That's the first time I ever yelled.

Canada POV

I've never heard Japan yell before. Prussia's fading has changed us all. Maybe Japan is right. I have to stop blaming myself. But I'll never blame Prussia. And I'll never forget him. I'll live life for him. He will live on through me! Through all of us! I won't let anyone forget him!

"Okay! I'll stop blaming myself. But I refuse to blame Prussia. I won't. Now that he's gone I will take care of Gilbird. If I can help it, Prussia will be brought back! I'll bring him back!" I yell. I, quiet, shy, invisible Canada, have everyone's attention. "Who's with me?"

"ME!" everyone said. Even the people who don't like Prussia. No one wants one of us to disappear, so we'll do anything to get even the most annoying person back.

 **HI! Hirro Kira here! I am writing this because of what me and my friend came up with. She will also be writing some of these. Her account is ICouldn'tThinkOfAGoodName. There will be more to come. R &R! Enjoy! I will except suggestions, but they cannot be rated M.**


	2. Werewolf PT 1

**Normal POV**

"Why isn't it healing?" Prussia growled in his room. Last week Germany's dog bit him. The bite wasn't healing. He doesn't know what's wrong. The bites always healed before!

"Bruder? What are you yelling about now?" Germany asked from the door. Prussia spun around. He was careful to hide the hand with the bite.

"Oh. Bruder. I didn't know you were home... I was yelling about... uh... not being able to tell Birdie how I feel. Yeah. That's it." Prussia said. He was still hiding his hand.

"Okay. See you later Bruder." Germany said going to his room. As soon as he was gone Prussia ran to the airport,

"One ticket to Canada please." Prussia said outing the money on the counter.

"Here you go sir. Go to gate 127. Your flight departs in 10 minutes. Have a nice day." the girl behind the counter said as she handed Prussia the ticket. Once Prussia grabbed the ticket, he ran to the gate.

_IN CANADA (hehe)_

Prussia walked out of the airport and saw Canada. He didn't call Canada so he didn't know why he was there.

"Gil? What's wrong?" Canada asked. He looked worried.

"Birdie. How did you know I was here?" Prussia asked still confused.

"I sensed a country in distress here. I came immediately. What's wrong?" Canada asked again.

"Mathew. Can we go to your place? I don't want anyone to hear this." Prussia asked.

"Sure. Get in the car." Canada said.

_At Canada's house_

"Gil What's wrong? You called me Mathew. You never do that. What's wrong?" Canada asked when they got inside.

"I'm not healing." Prussia said.

"... WHAT!?" Canada yelled.

"West's dog bit me last week. The bite didn't heal. See?" Prussia said showing his hand.

"Oh Prussia. I won't let anything happen okay? Now you'll stay here. At least until this is solved. Now let's get some sleep." Canada said as he led Prussia to a guess room. After all, it was getting dark.

"Okay. See you in the morning Birdie." Prussia laughed. After that Canada went to his own room.

As the night went by, Prussia got more and more uncomfortable. It got so bad that he woke up Canada by screaming in pain. When Canada got to Prussia's room, Prussia was on the floor screaming.

 **Prussia POV**

It hurts. It hurts so bad. What's wrong with me?

"AHHH!" I let out another scream. I saw Birdie open the door as I screamed. He looked horrified. I looked down and saw why. Where my nails had been, were claws. My skin was growing platinum fur. What? That makes no sense! The Hell is wrong with me!?

"Birdie... Help... Me." I whimpered.

"Gil... I don't know what to do." Canada said.

"What's happening... to me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know Gil. I'm so sorry." Canada said.

 **Canada POV**

He has fur, claws, wolf ears, wolf teeth, and wolf eyes. You can't miss the tail either. I can't believe it. He's turning into a wolf. How? How is this possible? Before I knew it, Prussia was a giant wolf. Werewolf. That's what I thought.

"Stay. Good boy. I'll be right back." I told the disoriented wolf. I rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" England said.

"England! I need your help!" I yelled into the phone.

"At 1 in the morning?"

"Yes! Now hurry! Please!"

"Okay." with that he hung up and I called Germany.

"Halo?"

"Germany! Come to my house now!"

"Why? Does it have to do with Prussia missing?"

"Yes! HE needs your help! Please!"

"Okay." then Germany hung up as well.

_Time skip brought to you by Italy's PASTAAAAA!_

 **Normal POV**

DINGDONG!

"Prussia! Heel! Sit! Good boy." Canada yelled opening the door. "Come on in."

"Uh. Why did you yell at Prussia like he was a dog?" England asked.

"I would like to know that too. He is my brother." Germany said.

"You'll see. Follow me." Canada said. He led them to the living room.

"Ah! When did you get a giant wolf!?" Germany yelled.

"I didn't. That's your brother." Canada stated.

"HUH?!" England and Germany asked.

"You heard me. So last week, Germany, your dog bit Prussia. The bite didn't heal, so he came here. When I called you he just finished changing into a wolf. I called you , England, To find out how to fix it. Canada explained.

"If he stays like this through the night, it will never stop. He will change every full moon. Maybe at will. Depends on the breed of werewolf." England said.

"How does he change back?" Germany asked.

"He has to find the will to." England stated.

 **...To Be Continued...**


	3. Werewolf Pt 2

"How do we know he has one?" Germany asked.

"Because every living thing has one." England said.

"So what's his?" Germany asked.

"I don't know! You live with him! Not us!" England yelled.

"Let's try Gilbird. He likes Gilbird." Canada tried.

"I'll go get it- mean him." Germany said. He went home (his home in Canada). There was a wotld meeting the next day in Canada so he brought everything over, including Gilbird. When he got back, they showed Gilbird to Prussia. That didn't work so well. As soon as his wolf eyes fell on Gilbird, he tried to eat the poor bird. It took Germany and England tackling h and Canada saying 'you do not eat you're pets' almost 20 times to calm him down. As the night went in they tried everything they could think of. Nothing worked.

"There's a meeting at 11:00am. You guys get some sleep. I'll keep trying with Prussia for the last half hour." Canada said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow...Or later. I guess." Germany said as he and England left.

After they left Canada sat on his couch. Prussia put his head in Canada's lap.

"What am I going to do? I have to get you back!" Canada wondered. Prussia whined when Canada started to cry.

"I'll get you back to normal. I promise. I don't know if you understand me, but we need you. **I** need you. Please find your will to be you. Please. I love you. Come back. Please." Canada ranted.

After that, the wolf started whimpering. Canada looked at the wolf not knowing what was going on. When Prussia started to shake is when Canada got worried.

"Prussia? Are you okay?" Canada asked.

The in pain and continued shaking. Slowly he for smaller and the guy away. The turning back to nails and the ears were looking han again. In five minutes he was back to the normal Prussia.

"Prussia!" Canada cried hugging him.

"Did you mean it Birdie? You love me?" Prussia asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." Canada replied.

"Good. Because I love you too. Birdie?" Prussia asked.

"Yes Gil?" Canada questioned.

"I'm tired." Prussia said. After that he fained. Luckly Canada was there to catch him.

_ 3 months later at a (minus Prussia sence his country no longer exists)_

"So I think we should build 's on the moon!" America exclaimed.

"That's stupid." Canada voiced.

"What did you say bro? Come here? I'll beat you!" America yelled.

"No." Canada said.

"What?" America asked. He stood up and was approaching Canada.

"Stay back. You'll get hurt." Canada warned. No one knew about Prussia aside from those who were there. Even then only Canada and Prussia knew he could change at will now.

"By who? You? Don't think so." America stated.

"Not from me. My wolf." Canada snapped back.

"What wolf?" Everyone asked at once.

"Me." Everyone turned to the door to see who spoke. At the door was Prussia. "I sensed my little Birdie was in danger."

"You can't do anything about it!" America snapped. He to Canada, fist raised.

"No!" Prussia yelled. He leaped toward Canada. Once he was next to him he his wolf form.

"I warned you." Canada said.

Prussia stepped forward and growled. He barred his teeth at America.

"Sense when can he do that?" .

"3 months ago. 2 for changing at will." Canada explained. "Prussia. Heel. Change back."

Prussia whined, but changed back.

"Only Birdie." Prussia said as he put his face on Canada's neck.

"Stop that! The others are watching." Canada said.

"But Birdie! It's that time of year!" Prussia complained.

"I -"' Canada started but was cut off be Germany.

"What time of year?" Germany asked.

"Wolf mating season. And if we don't accept it *cough* mate *cough* we turn violent." Prussia explained.

"Meeting over! Go home do what you need to. We will reaume the meeting when mating season is done." Germany said. He did not want to see a Gilbert violence and sexual tension.

"See ya!" Prussia said dragging Canada out of the room. A minute after the door closed you could here a 'Prussia! At least wait until we get home!' No one wanted to know.


End file.
